


John the Giant Killer

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brave knight is ready to save his damsel in distress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John the Giant Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP #26 (Blood On The Snow) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> Blood on the Snow: Many fairy tales have their roots in horror stories. Others are bright and shiny and sparkly by design. Use a fairy tale or horror story as the inspiration for today's entry.

Despite all the years Watson had worked with Holmes, he was still amazed by his perspicacity, his talents with disguises...and how quickly trouble could find him.

In his frustrated haste to get the needed data for their current case, Holmes had not been as careful as he should have been in the disreputable tavern. As an unfortunate result, he caught the unwanted attention of three men. Three very surly, very drunk, very _large_ men.

Watson knew Holmes would berate him afterward for completely destroying their cover, but at least he would be alive to do so.

The ex-soldier steeled himself with a quick gulp of liquid courage and remembering the old aphorism before tapping the nearest angry giant on the shoulder:

_The bigger they are, the harder they fall._


End file.
